Teen Titans Go!
Teen Titans Go! is an American animated TV series based on the original 2003 series Teen Titans. The series was announced following the popularity of DC Nation's New Teen Titans shorts. Sporting a new animation style, Teen Titans Go! serves as a comedic spin-off with little to no continuity to the previous series or any other media in the DC comics franchise, except for some details. Many DC characters make cameo appearances and are referenced in the background. The original principal voice cast returns to reprise their respective roles. This series gives a sneak peek at what the Titans do when they are hanging out around the tower. The series is currently in its fourth season, which premiered on October 20, 2016, the fourth season contained the series' 200th episode. Plot Teen Titans Go! is an animated series that follows the adventures of the young Titans, residing in Jump City, when they are not saving the world while living together as teenagers without adults who intrude. Unlike most of the other superhero series, the situations are comic, crazy and parodic - for example, juvenile jokes that reach new heights of danger, obtaining the license to drive after destroying the Batmobile or washing the suits after staining them when fighting their enemies. The show regularly features characters who have appeared in the original series, albeit with reduced roles and/or exaggerated personalities. It also features greater attachment to the DC Universe at large, with more references to other characters in the Justice League, plus a few appearances by Batman and Commissioner Gordon in lighthearted moments The show is littered with in-jokes regarding the whole of DC's library, many of them in blink-and-miss moments, as well as numerous jokes at the expense of the show itself. Characters * Robin * Beast Boy * Cyborg * Raven * Starfire Episodes * Note: Every season has 52 episodes except for Season 3, which had 53 episodes, Season 1 Season 1 of Teen Titans Go! premiered on April 23, 2013 with "Legendary Sandwich" and ended on June 5, 2014 with "Puppets, Whaaaaaat?". Season 2 Season 2 of Teen Titans Go! premiered on June 12, 2014 with "Mr. Butt" and ended on July 30, 2015 with "Some of their Parts". Season 3 Season 3 of Teen Titans Go! premiered on July 31, 2015 with "Cat's Fancy" and ended on October 13, 2016 with "The Cape". Season 4 Season 4 of Teen Titans Go! premiered on October 20, 2016 with "Shrimps and Prime Rib" and will end in 2018. Teen Titans Go! To The Movies (Film) On September 25, 2017, a theatrical film adaptation of the series was announced by Warner Bros. Pictures and Warner Animation Group. It is slated for release on July 27, 2018. The movie is currently titled "Teen Titans Go! to the Movies". On October 9, 2017, it was announced that Will Arnett and Kristen Bell will be joining the cast of the movie. It's speculated that Arnett will be playing the role of Batman since he is known for that role in Lego movies, but it's currently unknown who Arnett and Bell will be playing.https://www.avclub.com/will-arnett-and-kristen-bell-join-the-teen-titans-go-m-1819297000 Trivia * This is an example of a show being adored by the network, due to the fact that it is aired constantly on the channel and has frequent marathons, and is often at the forefront for advertisements for new episodes. * Season 4 will contain the series' 200th episode. External Links * Teen Titans Go! To The Movies Twitter References Category:Cartoon Network Series Category:Reboot Series Category:Acquired Series Category:Spin-Off Shows Category:Flash cartoons Category:DC Comics